


Present for Kitty

by nautiscarader



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, also just a tiny bit sad, and some sexytimes implications, dunno why tags are merged now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: A birthday present for Noble_nook. he talked about his upcoming b-day on twitter, and posted some interesting pics which inspired me. I hope you enjoy it!





	Present for Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noble_Nook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/gifts).



Looking down at the busy city below him, Adrien took a deep sigh, and continued watching the never-ending stream of cars on the massive roundabout that surrounded Arc de Triomphe, the multitude of lights almost blocking the stars above him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, until Ladybug was just a meter or so away from him.

\- Hi, kitty.  
  
A smile on her face vanished when she realised that her partner wasn't his usual, cocky self, and that she must have caught him in a rare moment of solitude.

\- Is something wrong? - she sat next to him, dangling her legs from the edge of the elevated platform in the middle, just like he did.  
\- No, not all! - Chat replied instantly, returning to his usual self. - I'm just enjoying the view!

He spread his arms, and then, before Ladybug could react, he grabbed her and swiftly pulled her into his laps.

\- But nothing can compare to the sight of you, my lady...  
  
Their lips met, and Ladybug closed her arms and legs on his back, tightening the intimate embrace with her boyfriend. It wasn't long before Marinette's pressure took the effect and she toppled him to his back, though that hasn't broken their long, passionate kiss.

\- I know why you were sad. - she spoke, taking a much needed breath of air.  
\- Y-You do? - his eyes widened, as Ladybug's words ended the blissful moment in the most unexpected of ways, which made a cold sweat run up his body.

She opened her yo-yo, and from the magical space inside it, she materialised a box wrapped with a ribbon.

\- Happy birthday, kitty.

Ladybug handed him the present and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which has only partially wiped out the concerned and surprised look on his face.

\- You thought I'd forget, didn't you?

Truth to be told, Adrien himself has forgotten. He didn't tell Ladybug the date of his birthday, since every fashion and gossip magazine knew so much about his private life, he was a bit afraid that she might spot the correlation.

And so, he told her the other birthday he held dearest to his heart - his mother's.

\- Wow, didn't think that my present will have that effect. - Ladybug once again broke his concentration, and wiped a single tear from his cheek.  
\- Uh, sorry, Ladybug, it's just... a bit unexpected. - he replied, regaining composure.  
\- Will you open it?

Marinette asked eagerly and crossed her legs, as if she was sitting under the Christmas tree, about to play with the toys. A sly smile appeared on Chat's face, and the very next moment, for a split of a second, his claws reflected the myriad of car lights around him, when he shredded the decorative paper.

\- Careful!  
  
Marinette gasped, even though she knew very well that Chat could be delicate with his claws when he wanted to. And indeed, while bits of paper flew to the ground, the box seemed intact. Adrien opened it, and when his eyes fell upon the familiar sight, a wide, gleeful smile appeared on his face.

\- It's... it's... it's ME!  
  
And he took out the Chat Noir plushie, stood up and presented it to the world, treating it with no less respect and honour, than if it was his son.

\- I knew you'd like it. - Marinette giggled, watching as Chat, indulging in his feline nature, hugged the plushie next to his heart, letting out purr after purr.  
\- But where did you get it? That one is just purrfect, not like the ugly ones that looked good on the cover.  
\- Well, looks like someone is a collector. - Ladybug agreed - I commissioned it. On-line. Some, some artist did it. - she quickly added, shying away from him for a moment, though with Chat preoccupied with his toy, he hasn't noticed her flustered behaviour.  
\- Mhm, I hope you gave that artist a tip, because the attention to details is just amazing...  
  
She heard a faint sound of bell, and she knew that Chat found what she was looking forward to. Adrien grabbed his miniature's bell and pulled it down, revealing plushie Chat's naked torso, as well as traces of his six-pack. Ladybug once again sat next to him, and watched as he undid his smaller self, ending, with a predictable revelation. Adrien looked at his girlfriend, and saw a familiar, flirtatious gleam in her eyes.

\- I gotta admit, I do wonder how much you have told that artist about us... Because one very important part of me seems to be missing. - he snickered showing that the small zipper conveniently ended just above the plushie's crotch.  
\- I don't know, let's find out.  
  
And with that, Ladybug grabbed his bell and pulled it down, placing kiss after kiss on his naked chest, as she unwrapped her present.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183193994945/present-for-kitty))  
> [This](https://twitter.com/Noble_Chaton/status/1102009798311247872) is the pic Chat was talking about. The curse of ugly Funko pops and its imitators is strong enough to cross dimensions, I guess.
> 
> Also, this fic was almost E, with a proper BJ scene, but I thought it felt better when it was just left at the implications. tell me if I’m wrong and I should write a proper conclusion.


End file.
